


As Long As You Want Me

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharp-edged and perfectly chilled and right, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as “A Little Bit of History”, sometime before 1.2. Thanks as always to [](http://melwil.livejournal.com/profile)[**melwil**](http://melwil.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Her fingers smell of wine. She spilt some earlier, when she was pouring it. White wine. Semillon sauvignon blanc, sharp-edged and perfectly chilled and right, somehow. Her fingers smell of wine when she presses them against Christine’s mouth. Christine breathes in the scent, spilled wine mixed with the smell of herself. Zoe kisses her, and then the scent is a taste, and it all makes her head spin.

She knows that to Zoe she’s really just a warm body and smooth skin and pert, responsive breasts. She’s convenient and helpfully security-cleared, with the added bonus that she’d never deny Zoe anything. Just thinking about Zoe can make Christine writhe. In the middle of the day, in the middle of her office, she can close her eyes and imagine Zoe’s fingers inside her and that will almost be enough. She can imagine Zoe’s breasts in her mouth, or her hands running up Zoe’s long, long legs and she sits back and closes her eyes. And the thing that kills her, day after day after day, is that it’s not just about the sex. The sex is beyond amazing, but she loves Zoe more than she should, and she knows Zoe doesn’t love her back and never will.

She’s thought about sleeping with Tessa. It wouldn’t take much, as Tessa will flirt with anyone, and her reputation goes further than just flirting. Christine has wondered, idly, whether Zoe would pay her more attention if she came to her straight from Tessa’s bed, smelling of Tessa’s perfume. Usually these thoughts occur in the middle of serious meetings at Five, where she can see the way that Zoe watches Tessa through her eyelashes, and the way Tessa’s eyes never stop on one person but constantly sweep the room. It’s a good skill for a spy, but that’s not why Tessa does it. Tessa is a predator, and the whole world is her prey.

In those meetings at Five, even while she’s watching Zoe or Tessa, Christine sometimes looks over at Tom, and wonders. There are rumours about him, too – there are rumours about everyone, and most of them are true. She’s heard that he had a bad relationship once, and ever since he’s been bouncing from inappropriate woman to inappropriate woman. Zoe thinks that the current one might just be _the_ one – she comes complete with child, and Tom’s always been desperate to be a family man.

She’s never seen Tom falling apart, but she knows that if she ever did she’d try to save him. There’s something about that face that makes her want to hug him and protect him; different from the way she reacts to Zoe. She wants Zoe all to herself; to keep the world – and especially Tessa – away, and keep herself as the centre of Zoe’s world.

Zoe is the centre of her world right now. She’s the focus of every bit of Christine’s attention. She’s the focus of Christine’s hands and her mouth and her feet and every piece of Christine’s body that can be pressed into the service of Zoe-worship. She hovers over Zoe and lets her hair fall across Zoe’s breasts, sweeping her hair across the bare skin and smiling when Zoe gasps.

‘God,’ says Zoe. Says it over and over while Christine dips her head to kiss and suck and nuzzle against Zoe’s neck, and lowers her body against Zoe’s, and runs her hands down Zoe’s ribs. She laughs against Zoe’s mouth when she writhes, and against Zoe’s breast when she giggles, and she nibbles and flicks her tongue, while Zoe says ‘God’ again, mostly from deep within her throat.

Zoe gasps again, and almost screams as she holds Christine’s head against her and shudders. Christine feels Zoe’s thighs spasm against her, and feels Zoe’s fingers tighten against her head, pulling against her hair and she winces in pain.

She doesn’t let Zoe see that it hurt, not even later, when she’s lying half on top of Zoe, who is stroking Christine’s naked back while Christine occasionally kisses the breast that is conveniently close to her mouth.

‘I think I’d better keep you around,’ says Zoe.

‘I’m here as long as you want me,’ Christine replies.


End file.
